I'll Be There Soon
by soijakastike
Summary: Miley if you walk out that door Im gonna kill myself' Nick yelled. Miley stopped and looked back at him. Sad Niley OneShot


**I'll Be There Soon**

Nicholas Grey 18 and Miley Steward 17 were happy couple, they never fought much and they have been dating for 4 years now. Their lifes were perfect, their dads has been bestfriends since high school and their moms spend the most time together talking about gossip and stuff, they are very close to their siblings and friends, they have planned their future already what involves: big family,a house in Tennesee,animals and happy life ever after. They are deeply in love with each other and they cant stand to be apart from each other. But they only needed one big fight to destroy everything they had planned.

**~~xoxoxoxoxo~~**

**Mileys POV**

Now Im sitting on the beach tears streaming down my red cheeks, holding a picture of me and Nick, in the picture Im kissing his cheek and he has the biggest smile ever on his face. I cant believe this has really happend, everything was so perfect few days ago and now...everything is...gone....forever. I started crying harder and looked at the news paper next to me. _'How can I be so stupid?' _I thought. I can remeber the night when we fight like it happend just yesterday....

_**4 Days Before**_

_Norm. POV_

_'Stop it! Miley giggled as she tried to get out of her boyfriends grib 'Nick Im serious!' she was laughing hard. 'Not untill you take that back' Nick continued tickling her. 'So whats gonna be will you take it back or I will tickle you untill you pee on your pants?' he stopped the tickling a while but still holding her tight so she cant run away. 'NO!' she laughed 'Im not gonna take that back!'. Nick shook his head 'Your funeral' he said and started tickling her again. Now she was laughing hysterically 'Oh-Ok-okay! I-I ta-ke it back!' she yelled. Now her boyfriend sat ontop of her stomake not putting any weight on her 'Now say that my boyfriend Nick Grey is the king and hottest and good looking guy in the world' he crossedhis arms over his chest. Miley lift her head and looked at him 'Are you serious?!'. He nodded 'Now say it!'. 'You arent gonna give up are you?' she lays her head back down. Nick just simply shook his head waiting to his girlfriend to say it. Miley gave up and sighed 'My boyfriend Nick Grey is the king and hottest and good looking guy in the world' she said and lookes up at her boyfriend whos sitting ontop of her 'Happy?'. 'Happiest guy in the world' she siad and leaned down and kisses her passionately. She kissed back but pulled away after a while 'Good! 'Now get off of me' she said as she was pushing him away. Nick chuckled and got off of her laying on his back on the bed bringging his girlfriend with him. She laughed and layed her head on his chest, he started stroking her hair. 'I love you' she said and looked up at her gorgeous boyfriend. He smiled and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend 'I love you too...very much'. And they kissed._

_**2 Days before**_

_This was the day when they would spend the hole day with their friends and not with have promised to their friends that they would spend the time with them too so they decided to send a day with the every week. Everything was going well untill one thing happend,then another..._

_Nick was hanging out at the mall with his friends. 'So Nick hows your girlfriend?' Asked his bestfriend Cody. Nick smiles at the thought of Miley 'Good..why?'. 'Just asking' Cody said back. 'Okay?' Nick said a bit confused. Cody has never asked about Miley before. Time passed and they were still at the mall. Cody has left his mom called him to come home for dinner. Nick was having a good time untill they passed a store and he heard girls laughing. One of those voices Nick knew right away, it was his girlfriend. He smiled to himself as he head her beautiful voice which dissapeared after a while. He had to go see her. 'Guys I'll be right back just go wait for me at MD' (McDonalds) he said and entered in the store. He walked around the store looking for the girl he wanted to see so badly but when he finally found her, his world started spinning around cause of the what he was were alone, guy has his arms warpped around her waist from behind and his chin is resting on her shoulder. But when Nick looked closer to them he recognised the guy....it was his so called "bestfriend" Cody. He was obiviously shocked,confused and hurt. When he was about to leave he couldnt not hear the line his girlfriend or soon be ex-girlfriend said 'Your and asshole Cody!' he turned back and looked what was going on and saw her slapping Cody and walking away. Nick couldnt nothing but just smile._

_Later that night Nick & Miley were on his room laying on his bed. 'Miley?' Nick said as he stroked her hair. 'Yes?' Miley answered as she looked up at him. Nick was looking at the ceiling 'Has Cody done it before?'. Miley jumped up, nervous 'Did what? What are you talking about Nick?'. Nick sat up too 'Dont play stupid Miley I know what Cody did today'. Miley was getting scared 'I-It was nothing' she said and looked lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes 'Miley Im not mad I just wanna know the truth'. Miley looked in his eyes a while and then looked down 'He has done it for a while now'. 'Why didnt you tell me?' Nick said obiviosly dissapointed. Miley looked up at him with teary eye 'I was scared for that you would be mad' then she looked back down. Nick stood up 'Its normal to be mad to things like this! I feel like you dont trust me or something' he said and you could hear it from his voice that he was sad. Miley looked up at him 'Of cousre I trust you and you know it!'. He looked at Miley 'Do I?'. Now Miley stood up too and her voice started getting louder 'Nick are you serious? I've trust since the day 1! How can you ever doubt that?'.'But still you should have told me!' Nicks voice is now getting louder too. Now Miley was mad 'I DONT HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING!!'.'BUT THATS HOW THE RELATIONSHIP WORKS MILEY!!We tell eachother everything'. Miley looked away 'Then maybe we dont have a good relationship then' she crossed her arms over her chest. 'Whats that suppose to mean?' Nick said confused and a bit scared whats Miley gonna say next. 'I-I..' Miley started. 'I think we should broke up' she said as she looked at him. Nicks heart stopped beating for a while, his world came almost crashing down,and one tear rolled down his cheek.'W-wh-what?' he looked down. Nick took few step closer to her 'Miley dont do this I love you,I need you'. Miley looked up at the love of her life 'Im sorry Nick' she said as she walked over the door and opened it. 'Miley if you walk out that door Im gonna kill myself!' Nick yelled. Miley stopped and looked back at him. Tears were streaming down his gorgeous face 'Go ahead!' she said and left the room 'No you wont' she thought to herself._

_**1 Day Before**_

_Mileys POV_

_My phone rang. I groaned. 'You just had to wake me up' I though to my self. I took the phone and looked at the ID. Joey3. Im not in the mood to hear how depressed Nick has beed after the broke up and __especially_ _not because its all my fault. I pressed the "Ignore" button and went back to sleep. 'How Im gonna survive without Nick?' I thought. Few hours later I woke up cause I was hungry, I got up and went to downstairs in the kitchen to get something to eat. The house was empty. 'Hello? Mom? Dad?' I yelled but I didnt get answers. I walked over to the table where they always leave a note that where they went. I picked up a note and read it._

**We went to the Jonas's house.**

**We'll be back by the dinner or so.**

**Love**

**-Family**

_I groaned and walked back to the home phone rang and I groaned again and slowly walked over the phone and picked it up 'Hello?' I said. 'Miley..' said my bestfriend Lilly her voice was quiet. 'Lilly? Whats wrong? I asked getting worried. 'So I guess you havent heard of it yet?' she sniffled. 'Heard of what Lilly? Whats going on? Is everything okay?' I asked now I was worried. 'Do you have the news paper?' she asked. I looked around and saw it 'Yes we have...why?' now I was confused. 'Just read the front page' she said and I took the news paper 'Why? Lilly what the hell is going on? Why do I need t--' I stopped immediately as I saw the head line _

**Killed in the car accident**

**Yesteday around 9 pm a young man got killed in the car accident. Police says it was his faulf and that this could decode a suicide. They mans name was Nicholas Jerry Grey and he was 18 years old.**

_Then I saw a cute picture of Nick. He was smiling big. I dropped the phone and the news paper and I broke down crying hard and I walked to my room chaged quickly and run over to the Jonas house and in the livingroom 'Tell me that this is a friking sick joke!' I yelled as tears run down my cheeks. Everybody was there and crying. My mom was comforting Denise and my dad is rubbing Kevin sr.'s back while his face is in his hands. Kevin hugging his wife Ashley and as they botk cry. Joe and Lilly were sitting next to each other both crying and holding hands. Frankie is sitting on the floor just staring into the space. 'Just please tell me this is a joke and that hes in his room right now' I said and falled on the floor crying hysterically. And then Denise come over to me and kneeled next to me and hugged me tight. 'Th-This i-is all m-my fau-lt' I said between the sobs. 'Dont think like that Miley of course its not your fault'. I pulled away and stood up 'NO! You dont understand everything is my fault!' I cried. 'Miley there were nothing you could do' Joe said and walked over to me and is about to hug me but I took a setp back 'Yes there were!I should have listen to him!'. 'Miley what are you talking about?' Kevin asked and walked over too. 'We had a fight with Nick yesterday and I got so mad that I broke up with him..' I cried. Joe hugged me. 'Shh...its not your fault'. I pulled away again. 'He was shocked and hurt he said that he loves me and that he needs me.I just said I was was sorry and walked over the door..'.'I still dont get it why this would be your fault' Kevin said.I looked all of them then I looked down 'He said that if I walk out that door that..' I couldnt say it. 'That what sweety? What did he say?' Denise asked with a softy voice. Looked at her '..that he was gonna kill himself'. I looked all of their shocked face. 'Last thing I said to him was "Go ahead" and then I left' I broke down crying and looked at their faces but then I couldnt take it anymore and I run out the house._

**Present day**

Now here I am sitting on the beach, crying hysterically,I have just somehow killed the love of my life. I dont deserve live,Im terrible girlfriend and person. I tooks deep breath and took out of my purse a black metal gun. I looked at it a while but then I heard my name shouted somewhere behind me. _'Shit!' _I thought. _'They will find me and try to stop me and I dont wanna see them the see me die so I have to do this quick' _I brought the gun over to my head,hands shaking,heart almost jumping out of my chest, I closed my eyes 'I'll be there soon' I whispered to my self and pulled the trigger and falling on the sand my hair getting wet by my blood. Last thing I heard was someone shouting 'MILEY NO!'. I didnt know who it was and I will never know....


End file.
